The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, known as Phlox ‘Eye Shadow’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Eye Shadow’, or the “new plant”. The new plant was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. on May 1, 2013 as cross between Phlox subulata ‘Purple Beauty’ (not patented) as the female parent times Phlox subulata ‘North Hills’ (not patented) as the male parent. The new plant was passed initial evaluation on the spring of 2015 and was assigned the breeder code 13-83-1 through the remaining evaluation process. ‘Eye Shadow’ was first asexually propagated by stem cuttings in the greenhouses at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2015. The unique characteristics of the new plant have been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of asexually propagated and the resultant plants have been found to be identical to the original selection.